Time and Again
by Lord of the Saiyans
Summary: An old enemy has travelled time and space to return to the Digital World, so has an old hero. But something is very wrong, and as the lines between villain and hero become blurred, will the Digi-Destined be able to tell, which is which?


Energy raced across the sky of the Digital World, harsh storms filled the sky, lightening danced and flashed and thick rain-drops showered the forest. Trees swayed gently in the roaring wind and many of the smaller Digimon couldn't keep their grip and were swept away. Most of them got off lightly, with only a few minor bumps. The harsh, wet night seemed to go on and on, time stretching to infinity for those few Digimon caught in the forest, who sheltered where they could and tried to keep their grip.

A flash of searing light, a single tongue of lightening descended from the rumbling sky and touched -- almost gently -- a spot in the thick of the ancient forest. It faded slowly and with it, the weather. For a minute it seemed it might be over, that whatever had caused this strange occurrence in the Digital World might be passed. It wasn't. A shockwave reverberated through the woods and all the trees for several metres around ground zero were obliterated -- not even trunks remaining, just gone. As if they had been deleted. Smoke rose in great thick pilers and Digimon scrambled wildly to get away, because there were two figures hunched up where none had been before the lightening strike.

One of them fell quietly to the ground, hitting the scorched earth with a metallic sounding ''thump.'' The other had more control, slowly, he stood up to his full height, taking in the sights around him and before him. A smirk appeared on his cruel face, his eyes beheld what he had not seen in years. A forest! An actual, real-life forest! So that meant --

" Andromon, are we back?"

He got no answer, the tall, dark Digimon turned and saw his companion laying on the ground, he didn't move or twitch or even show any signs of concern.

" Huh, guess the power drain was more than you anticipated, huh?"

Lightening struck again from the clear sky, as if to welcome him back, or to warn him away. This particular Digimon didn't really care. It did outline the sharp shallow scars that covered his body, the healed wound in his neck; he ignored it. The flickering lightening was nothing compared to what he had seen. Indeed, even the raw elemental fury that said lighting represented paled in comparison. A lot of things did.

He clenched his fists, the rain returning now with a vengeance, hammering down on him. He looked once more at his companion, Andromon, who was still laying on the ground, face down and without movement. He too was dented, scarred and broken. The dark Digimon threw back his head and laughed, "You were very useful for me, Andromon, but you have outlived your purpose. I would keep you around, but there's always the off chance you break free from my control, which is something I cannot allow. Someone with your knowledge let loose here? I think not. "

He held out his hand, as if to help the Digimon to his feet, but a bright, blaze of crimson light quickly proved that conclusion wrong. Andromon was engulfed in the light and quickly faded from view. The attacker didn't wait to see of he had deleted Andromon or not, but leapt into the air with a bestial power. Twin dark wings, like those of a bat, shredded and torn but still somehow able to keep him in the air unfolded and Devimon took to the skies again.

He was free! Free at last! And this world, no, all the worlds, would soon be at his mercy!

* * *

Elsewhere, the same phenomenon was repeated, the same rain, the same thunder and the same devastating appearance of a single huddled figure. But this figure was not tall and dark, as Devimon had been.

Angemon took to the skies as well, sceptre in hand as he prepared to search for his mortal enemy.

It was his fault that Devimon had travelled back in time, had been able to take over Andromon and activate the machine. He had gone back to fix it, no telling what Devimon might try to change in the past. It was far too dangerous He might even try to kill the Digi-Destined and that wouldn't do at all. Oh, there were a few expendable ones, but the core team had to survive. Because if they died, then he would never come to be, no his comrades.

That was a future, he would not allow.


End file.
